


Breathe Me

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neverland AU: Emma needs a release and a certain pirate seeks to console her and a single kiss leads to so much more but in the Dark Forest -- they're not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Emma doesn't know what to feel. There's so many emotions running through her head: sadness, anger, confusion and how could Pan be right, that she's going to become an orphan? There has to be a way to save David. Mary Margaret wants to console but Emma quickly stands up and rushes off before she even has a chance. Regina rolls her eyes, somewhat annoyed by the situation because they really should be focusing on finding Henry.

Mary Margaret's torn between berating her husband for keeping his wound a secret and running after Emma. Hook tells her to stay with the prince and she reluctantly complies as he rushes off after her. He finds her in a tiny clearing, leaning against a tree, crying.

“Emma?”

She turns around, her eyes painfully red and stares at him.

Hook walks towards her slowly and Emma doesn't move, too afraid to look at him. Hook reaches out with his good hand and pulls her towards him, letting her cry on him. He brushes his good hand, soothingly on her back and feels Emma shudder around him.

It isn't often that he sees her too vulnerable and it's been even longer since the last time he observed a woman crying. He remembers hearing Milah cry nights after she left Baelfire, the guilt and sudden realization that she left her son. He came to her one night and all he did was hold her.

But this, with Emma, it's more than possibly loosing David. It's trying to search for Henry, accepting her identity as an orphan and then becoming one all over again. He probably shouldn't tell her that he knew about the prince's wound long ago.

“This isn't happening,” she cries, “not again,”

“We'll find a way to save him love,” he promises her and he beckons her to look at him. Looking into her eyes, this is one of those times he wishes he had two good hands so he could cup her face and tell her everything's going to be alright. But he can't promise her that. Saving Henry is a suicide mission and with David dying, it isn't exactly helping with the morale.

Emma's not crying anymore and suddenly, she's staring at his lips and Hook can't help but stare at hers. If something's going to happen, he would prefer it to happen under different circumstances. Emma's lost, she's confused and unsure of her feelings but thing has always been clear between them: the attraction.

It's been there since the beanstalk and that time he bandaged her wound. He thought she must have been impressed with how well he was able to use his mouth.

Thinking of mouths and how they can be used, he pulls her closer and much to his surprise, Emma doesn't back away but gods, if something doesn't happen soon, he isn't sure what else to do.

Emma bites her lip and smiles at him before closing her eyes and leans forward, taking a leap of faith. Her mouth finds his and he responds to the kiss, pushing her lightly against the tree. Emma's already undone and he should probably stop this before she realizes what she's doing.

He really does want to get to know her but somehow, he thought that this moment with her now would come later. Hook also remembers, before he was Hook, he acted irrationally and succumbed so easily to Milah's charms and this isn't him learning from his past mistakes.

But Emma's only kissing him and maybe, her mind doesn't work the same way his does but gods help him, if she suddenly feels the urge to remove some clothing barriers between them.

~~

Pan likes wondering around the savior's camp and seeing what she's up too. These games aren't just to test Henry to see if he's the truest believer but her too and he can't help but be curious about Emma.

She fascinates him because he knows exactly who she is. Aside from being a lost girl, something she's always been, she's the savior and product of true love. It was that true love that helped her break the curse in Storybrooke so Greg and Tamara could finally find that town and Henry.

He needed her from the beginning.

Henry's important to him but everything always depended on Emma.

Pan stops, hearing muffled noises nearby and spots the good Captain and Emma leaning against a tree together. He walks a little closer and ducks behind the foliage, watching them.

They're kissing and Emma's sad about something. Then Peter remembers how one of his lost boys told him that an arrow might have pierced the prince and he remembers his threatening prophecy to Emma that by the time she finds Henry, she'll be an orphan herself.

Emma's already breaking and knows there's little she can do to save the prince and Henry.

~~

Emma pulls back suddenly from the kiss, stares at Hook and much to his surprise, she cups him through the leather.

This definitely isn't the Emma he knows but he likes seeing a different side of her, she's more daring and every bit of a pirate as he is. She peeks over his shoulder but doesn't see him, then looks back at him and her fingers try to figure out how his pants work.

Hook's hand finds her and he helps her unzip them and then attempts to do the same with her jeans. Hers feel even more complicated than his and Emma's too impatient, so she undoes the button herself and lets down the zipper and slides off the jeans.

It's dark out and they're alone in the jungle and Emma's standing in front of him wearing only her tank top and a thin garment. She looks beautiful and seductive in the moonlight and he'll curse anyone who takes the moment to interrupt them. She looks at him defiantly, the same way she's always looked at him but all Hook sees is how beautiful she is.

He wants so desperately to make love to her but can certainly appreciate how good she looks. He runs his good hand down her waist and to her thighs, over the garment and feels her. Emma closes her eyes again and bucks against his fingers. He feels her wet already and it surprises him how badly she wants him.   
Emma's lips crash against his again and her whole body rubs against him. He growls and moans, feeling her wet arousal and helps her balance one leg against him, pressing into her repeatedly.

She gasps and he throbs, wanting to touch more than a thin layer of underwear. He wants her and he's fairly certain after that display, she wants him too.

They're going to have to do something about that very soon.

~~

Peter studies her curiously, the way she reacts to him, how she doesn't rebuff his advances and oh yes, the way she is currently half-undressed at the moment. He's a boy but he's also an old soul and can certainly appreciate a woman as beautiful as Emma. There aren't many lost girls among his boys so, to have Emma as the lost girl, is a welcome addition.

He hears her gasp again and looks at her. The bloody pirate's covering his view though. From what little he can see of what's happening, she's clearly enjoying his presence and they're kissing. He's heard about kissing and remembers how Wendy talked about the hidden kiss and that's how she broke the curse.

Pan focuses his attention on Emma again and watches she slips something down her legs and Hook covers her again. He's not a horny boy but this kind of sexual tension is maddening and really wishes he had a better view. He could easily move to a different location but doesn't want to attract attention.

~~

Hook looks at Emma, really looks at her. He wants her, he really does and seeing her so open to him when all he's ever wanted is for her to open up to him. But this isn't right. There's so much going on right now. There's finding Henry, the prince dying and it wasn't too long ago that Emma lost Neal as well.

The old him wouldn't hesitate take Emma right there but this new him is a better gentleman than his old self. It's mildly annoying at the moment.

“Emma,” he breaths, “we can't do this love,”

She shakes her head. “Don't tell me that now. Can't and shouldn't are two words I don't want to hear,” she says, “I've been through so much Hook, please don't walk away from me now,”

“I never said that we shouldn't...”

“Then don't. Stop talking already,” she breaths and kisses him, hoisting her legs on top of him.

Hook groans, feeling her inside of him and Emma wraps her arms around his neck. The weight is a bit much, even for him but he's not about to push her away. Emma gyrates her hips against him and Hook grabs her from behind, pushing her closer. He'd rip her shirt but it's the only one she has but he wants so desperately to taste her.

Emma shimmies off her shirt but leaves her bra. Now, she's almost completely naked and doing this against a tree, where he can't fully appreciate what a magnificent body she has simply won't do. He kisses her hungrily, directing her away from the tree and they both fall onto the ground.

Hook takes off his jacket and lays it on the ground for her. Emma smiles a little, flattered that through this passionate need he's still a gentleman. Once the jacket is appropriately arranged, he helps her onto it, removes his pants and straddles himself over her.   
~~

 _Yes, this is much better,_ Peter thinks. He can see Emma much better and he had no idea, she is such a vixen. He's never liked Hook but he is a gentleman to the core and putting the jacket on the ground was a very nice touch.

He can see Emma writhing beneath him, him touching her, her moving so rhythmically with him. They are a perfect match for each other which Pan is sure Hook knows but Emma probably doesn't realize yet. Emma's so beautiful, laying on the ground on the forest floor and almost naked. If Hook would simply cut that cloth covering her breasts but he won't do that.

Emma pants heavily and pulls on the lapels of his shirt and turns him over. She has an amazing grip and even better coordination. And now the Captain's on his back and Pan can see Emma in all her naked glory.

 _This is turning out to be a better show than I thought it would be,_ Peter thinks, grinning.

~~

Hook does enjoy it when Emma turns the tables on him and flips him over so he's on the ground and she's straddling his waist instead. He thought that he would be the one comforting her but Emma's quite satisfied taking matters into her own hands and he likes it. She bends down, kissing him and he wraps his good arm around her back, trying once again to figure out how that contraption covering her breasts can be removed.

He fumbles again and moans, looking up at her annoyed.

Emma removes the bra swiftly and tosses it aside. Neither of them notice where it lands, which is actually right beside Peter. He could easily pick it up and keep it, forcing Emma and Hook to hunt him down later but Peter leaves the garment alone.

Hook leans down, caressing her breasts with his fingers and then lowers his head, kissing them.

Emma squirms and gyrates her hips harder against him.

Well done, Captain, Peter thinks.

“Bloody hell Swan,” Hook moans.

He sits up and holds her close as they try their best to outdo the other. Peter raises an eyebrow, watching and wondering who'll break first but it seems Emma has the upper hand. Hook kisses her neck and shoulders, fondling her breasts and Emma holds onto him possessively.

Then, something magical happens.

Peter sees it in Emma's face before it even hits her. Her mouth makes an “O” shape and she clenches, cumming hard and then Hook cums right after her. They hold onto each other, leaning on one another for support. Emma rests her head on his shoulder and Hook kisses her temple.

Not a bad display love, Pan thinks.

Remembering Emma's bra is near him, he starts to walk away quietly but stays in the general area. He looks back and Emma's still in the same position, sitting up with him. It's odd because Peter thought that she would have walked away by now but she hasn't.

~~

“Feeling better?” Hook asks.

“Yeah, I think so,” she manages and looks at him, blushing. “Thanks,”

Hook brushes a hand through her sticky hair and kisses her forehead.

Emma peeks around him, looking for her clothes which are scattered around the clearing. “We should get back to camp,” she reasons.

That is not what Hook wants to hear right now. This woman, this bloody woman he's been pining for the longest time, shared a very special moment with him. Emma let go, blocked out all the harsh realities of the situation and gave herself to him.

There was nothing romantic about it but it's a moment, he's not likely to forget anytime soon and having her nearby could prove to be a dangerous distraction. But he can't let her go. For the first time in 300 years, he felt something, strong and he fears, if he lets her go now, those walls of hers will go right up again and he'll have to start all over to break them down again.

“Emma...”

“We don't need to talk about what happened here,” she says, looking at him, “You've been wonderful through everything, getting us here to Neverland, helping me find Henry, being there for me but I can't focus on what this new development means for us right now, Hook. I have to find my son,”

“You're right,” he whispers and stands, putting his pants back on. He knows that she's right. Whatever Emma might be feeling now, whatever they might be feeling for each other, it can wait until later. It has to wait because the priority is saving Charming and rescuing Henry. That's what Emma needs to focus on now. “That was...”

She looks at him and he sees the lost girl but he also sees Emma, determined to fight back and not give into these feelings now even if a part of wants to again. “We should get back to camp,” she says.

“Right,”

She picks up his coat and temporarily puts it on to cover herself as he collects her things.

He heads back towards the tree and finds her bra. Hook lingers a moment, this odd feeling that they're not alone and Emma looks over at him curiously.

“Hook, what is it?” she asks.

He fingers the bra in his hands and looks at her, shaking his head. “Nothing,” he says.

Hook turns around, giving her privacy as she removes his coat and puts back on her clothes and then he does the same. After Emma's fully clothed again, she turns around and gives Hook his jacket back.

Hook glances at his jacket, smiles and then looks at her. “You could keep it, you know,” he offers.

“Keep your jacket?”

“You did look amazing wearing only it awhile ago,” he teases.

Emma actually considers keeping the jacket and then shoves it towards him again. “As tempting as it is, I think you better keep it and it actually looks better on you than me anyway,” she reasons.

Hook takes the jacket and puts it on again, shivering. “It still feels warm,” he coos.

Emma rolls her eyes. Hook fixes her hair a bit and kisses her cheek before heading back towards the camp. Emma stands there a moment and he turns around, regarding her.

“I'll be there in a minute,” she promises.

“As you wish,” he says, bowing slightly and heads back to camp.

Emma knows what “as you wish” means. Anyone who's read The Princess Bride or seen the movie, knows what it means. She knows what it means, she's seen it in his eyes when he looks at her, felt it a moment ago when they were together...

There's love there and it makes Emma happy because love has been all too rare in her life until now.

But she can't focus on that now. Emma needs to focus her energy on finding a way to save her father and save Henry. Henry is why she's here.

Emma walks around the area and then stops, feeling a familiar presence and looks defiantly around the clearing once more and her green eyes narrow.

“You think you've won this round but I'm coming for you,” she warns him. “Because you have no idea what I'm capable of.”

Emma lingers in the clearing, almost daring Pan to come out and show his face because she knows that he's watching. If it was Pan, he is one sick child for watching them like that. He's always watching her but he doesn't reveal himself. She huffs, rolls her eyes, thinking him a coward and walks back to camp.

Pan comes out from the brush, watching Emma walk away and smiles. “Can't wait Emma,” he teases.

The End


End file.
